


Fussy

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Don’t cry, little man,” Daniel said, cradling his son while trying to give him a bottle.





	Fussy

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: fussy.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from <http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts>

“Don’t cry, little man,” Daniel said, cradling his son while trying to give him a bottle. Michael would eventually give in, hunger overpowering stubbornness, but first would be a battle of wills.

Before leaving, Peggy used a device that looked like a clown’s bulb horn (breast pump, she’d said), so her milk was in the bottle. Still, Michael wasn’t having it. He wanted Mom. And Daniel knew Mom wanted her son. 

Her trip was just two days, but she’d called four times. 

“Just checking on my men,” she’d claimed. 

Daniel knew better. She missed ‘her men’. And they missed her.


End file.
